Childhood Love
by marceline799
Summary: Finn and Marceline are childhood best friends and get along perfectly. But when a tragic accident occurs, they're forced to live separate lives and live in different states. As time goes on, they forget about each other and their friendship. Finally, they grow up and decide to move, not knowing that they're moving in the same area and in the same school.
1. Childhood

"Come on, Marcy! You're gonna miss it!" Finn yelled, Marceline wasn't far behind. Her short little legs couldn't keep up with the slightly taller Finn. "Shut up! I'm coming, you twerp!" she yelled back, Finn giggled as he ran further. "Where are you kids going?!" Finn's mother called after them,

"We're gonna go see the fireworks, mom!" Finn shouted back,

"Marceline!" Marceline's mom was behind Finn's,

"It's okay, mom! We'll be back!... After the fireworks!" she laughed,

"Kids..." they sighed, going back inside. Little Finn and Marcy ran up the hill and saw the crowds of people watching the fireworks. "Awesome!" they cheered as they slid down the hill, hand in hand. They made it to the end of the hill and stumbled into each other, falling on top of one another. They laughed uncontrollably. They quickly dusted themselves off and ran in with the crowd, still holding hands so they wouldn't lose eachother.

After a few minutes, they found a hill that was unoccupied. They smiled and climbed up, getting comfortable for the rest of the show. Finn and Marceline were amazed by the pyrotechnics. They decided to lay down and relax for the rest of the time. "Hey, Marcy?" Finn looked over at her, their heads were leaning against one another. "Yeah, Finn?" she came into contact with his eyes,

"It's my birthday tomorrow, you know that right?"

"Yeah of course! How could I forget? You're turning 8!"

"Heh yeah... Well, I've planned something awesome for us to do!"

"Really?! What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, okay?" he smiled,

"Sure".

The next day, Finn was getting ready for Marceline to come over. "Uh, Finn? Are you sure you don't want a birthday party?" Finn's mom came into his room and asked,

"Of course I don't! Birthday parties are for children! And I'm not a little kid anymore!" he crossed his arms, getting confused on where to put each arm,

"Oh really? You are now, huh?" she laughed,

"Hey! I'm a man, okay?" Finn grinned,

"Of course you are! Now come here, you little-!" she dove at him and tickled him,

"AHAHA! NO! MOM! NO NO NO! STOP IT! AHAHAHA!" Finn squirmed all over the floor, trying to get away,

"Ahaha! Okay okay!" she stopped and laid beside him,

"Good," Finn smiled,

"So, what are you gonna do instead?"

"Hang out with Marcy!"

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"My only other friend is Jake! And I can't even talk to him," Finn looked over at the little bull dog sleeping on his bed,

"You've got a point there... But no other friends? At all?"

"Nope!" Finn didn't seem very upset about it,

"Well, okay then! Marceline will be over in an hour. Get ready," his mom stood up, roughed up his hair and walked out of the room. Finn smiled and looked behind him, Jake stared at him and suddenly sneezed. Finn laughed at this and stood up, getting ready for Marceline's company.

About an hour and a half later, Marceline and her mom knocked at the door. Finn heard the door and immediately stood up, sprinting to the door. He made it before his mom could even see the door and swung it open. "MARCELINE!" Finn grinned with open arms,

"FINN!" Marceline jumped on him,

"Ha ha! Okay, kids! Break it up," Finn and Marceline's mom laughed,

"Come on!" Finn grabbed her hand, ignoring the birthday present her mom was holding,

"But Finn-!" Marceline laughed,

"I know I know! But come on!" he laughed with her,

"What's so important?!"

"This!" Finn ran outside with her and showed her what he was so excited about,

"WOW!" Marceline smiled brightly,

"You like it?" Finn smiled,

"It's awesome!" infront of them was a giant tree house,

"Wanna explore?"

"Duh!" Marceline ran up to it, found a rope attached to it and started to climb, Finn laughed and followed after her. "This is my fort now!" Marceline cackled,

"Yeah, right!" Finn chased after her, Marceline screamed and ducked into a small area of the tree. It was a little room that had a mini red guitar in the middle of it. Marceline paused and stared at it. Finn slowly came up behind her. "You like it?" Finn asked her,

"What do you mean? I-Is this mine?" she asked,

"Uh-huh!" he grinned,

"FINN! THANK YOU!" she jumped on him, nearly causing him to fall out of the tree,

"AHA! You're welcome!" he watched her as she went over to the guitar and strummed it lightly,

"This is so great of you, Finn. You're the best!"

"You wanted one, right? You were always talking about getting one," he smiled,

"I know! And you actually got me one!" she hugged him again,

"No problem".

After hours and hours of strumming on the guitar and playing in the tree house, Finn and Marceline sat on top of the tree house talking to eachother. Marceline was holding her birthday present she got for Finn. "Okay, this is for you," Marceline smiled, passing it to him. Finn shook it. It was a small box but not the kind of small that would fit jewellery. Finn grinned and slowly opened it. He gasped as he saw what was inside. "Do you like it?" she asked. Finn stared down at it. It was a white hate with bear ears sticking out from the top. "I don't like it," he said with a straight face,

"W-What do you mean?" her smile completely disappeared,

"No, I don't," he placed it back in the box and moved it beside him,

"I-I thought you w-would like it," she looked miserable,

"No, I don't like it... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!" he tackled her and hugged her,

"AHAHA! Boy, I thought I was gonna cry!" she laughed,

"Of course I love it! Why wouldn't I?!" he quickly grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head, covering up his shaggy blonde hair. "It suits you," she laughed,

"Good. Cause I'm never taking it off," he crossed his arms and pouted, the hat was a bit big but still stayed on his head, Marceline giggled. They smiled at eachother, both holding onto their new gifts. "We'll always be best friends, right?" Marceline held his hand,

"Of course! Forever and always!" Finn gave her a hug, she held onto him, smiling. They seperated moments later. "Hey! I have another thing to show you!" Finn stood up,

"Another thing?" Marceline stood up,

"Yup!" Finn slid down the tree house and landed on the grass,

"Geez," Marceline grabbed onto the rope and slid down, following Finn,

"Follow me". Finn and Marceline snuck past their mothers and ran to the front of the house. "Where are you taking me?" Marceline asked,

"Over there," Finn pointed to the beach, overlooking it was a cliff.

They ran down the street and made their way to the cliff. It was a beautiful sight, especially at night. The moon and the stars shimmered on the surface of the ocean. The sand was pure white and looked like no one had stepped foot on it. "Finn, this is beautiful," Marceline sighed happily,

"I knew you'd like it," he smiled. They both moved closer to the edge, trying to get a better view. Marceline laughed. "Man! Look at this vie-! AHH!" she suddenly fell off the edge,

"MARCY!" Finn quickly looked over and reached out without thinking, he grabbed her hand just before he could miss. "FINN! Help me!" she screamed,

"I've got you, Marceline! Don't worry!" he tried to pull her up but he couldn't. "MOM!" he screamed as loud as he could,

"What was that?" lucky for Marceline, Finn's mom heard his cry out for help,

"That sounded like Finn!" Marceline's mom stood up,

"MOM!" they heard a lot clearer,

"This way!" Finn's mom quickly stood up and ran out the front door, followed by Marceline's mom. They ran onto the street and saw Finn bending over the cliff at the end of the street. "FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Finn's mom sprinted toward the cliff,

"IT'S MARCELINE!" he shouted,

"Marceline... NO!" Marceline's mom gasped and sprinted right behind Finn's mom. They quickly made it to the cliff and looked over the edge, finding Marceline hanging onto Finn. "Marceline! It's going to be okay!" her mom cried,

"Hurry, mom!" Marceline screamed. Finn's mom moved in next to Finn and grabbed Marceline's other hand, Marceline's mom moved Finn out the way and helped with the other hand that Finn was previously holding. They hoisted her up and, in a way, threw her behind them. She pummelled into Finn, causing them both to stumble back onto the side of the road. The mom's panted, smiling. They both looked back at the kids and smiled, about to get up and hug them. But before they could, they heard a 'crack'. They quickly gave loving eye contact to their kids, mouthing 'I love you'. Suddenly, the cliff gave way, causing their mothers to fall. "NOOOOO!" they screamed.

Rain pattered onto the black umbrellas of Finn and Marceline's relatives and friends. Marceline sniffled as her raven hair was getting soaked, Finn came up to her and held an umbrella over her head. She cried and hugged him, he wrapped his arm around her and sadly hugged her back. "Can everyone please move in for the ceremony," the priest announced,

"It's time," Finn lead her toward the two coffins that held their mothers, Marceline sobbed as the ceremony commenced.

An hour later, the funeral ended. Finn and Marceline stared at the graves miserably. "Hello?" a man around the same age as Marceline's mom came over,

"Hi," Marceline sniffed,

"Hello Marcy, I'm your uncle. Your uncle, Simon," he smiled warmly,

"S-Simon?" she asked,

"Yes and I'm your God father. If your father doesn't fight for your custody, I get to look after you," he knelt down,

"My f-father?" she was shocked, she didn't know she had one,

"Yes, he hasn't been around because he's been working on... 'Things' but he might take care of you but between you and me, I think I should look after you instead," he nudged her,

"Why?"

"I don't think you'd want him, he isn't the best father to have," he winked at her. "Trust me," he stood back up and handed her a stuffed sock monkey,

"What's this?"

"It's for you. Keep him safe, okay?" he smiled and walked away, Marceline didn't say a word,

"Marcy? Are you okay?"

"No, not really".

Another week later, Finn and Marceline had to go to court to see who would look after them. Marceline's father did come and was fighting for her custody but Simon was fighting back. "Hunson Abadeer, calm down! Simon Petrikov, you have great points and Marceline has heard them all. So, she can decide. Marceline. Who do you want to look after you?" the Judge asked. Marceline stared at the judge wide eyed. "Me? Umm, okay..." she looked at them nervously. Hunson was giving her a stern expression which frightened her. But Simon was giving her a warm, loving smile. Which reminded her of her mother's. "I choose... Simon," she gulped, looking over at Hunson. "WHAT?!" he yelled,

"That's enough, Hunson!" The Judge stood up and shouted,

"Come on, Marcy!" Simon opened his arms out to her, she ran into them with out further question. "Congratulations, Marceline. Simon Petrikov is now your legal guardian!" the Judge exclaimed. Marceline didn't know what 'legal guardian' meant but she knew it was a good thing, considering that Simon was her 'legal guardian'. Simon signed the custody papers and they made their way through the hall, nearly walking outside. "No, wait!" Marceline stopped Simon,

"What is it, Marceline?" he asked,

"I have to wait for my friend, Finn!" she ran back into the court room,

"Marceline, wait!" he ran after her.

Marceline stumbled into the court room and found that Finn only had one option for a legal guardian. "Finn..." Marceline ran to his side and hugged him,

"Marceline, what are you doing here?" he hugged her back,

"I'm coming to see who your 'legal guardian' is,"

"My who?"

"Who's that?" she pointed to a tall man with a beard who was sitting on the other side of the court that was in the same position as Simon was,

"Uhh... I think his name's 'Martin'? I'm not sure,"

"Do you know who it is?"

"I think he's my dad," he whispered, Marceline gasped,

"So, who's looking after you?" Finn asked,

"Him," Marceline pointed behind them,

"Hello," Simon was sitting right behind them,

"Oh... Hi," he waved.

A half hour later, Finn, Marceline, Simon and Martin all walked out the court room and into the hall. "Well, say goodbye, Marceline and let's go," Simon let go of her hand,

"W-What do you mean 'goodbye'?" Marceline stuttered,

"Well, we're not going to be able to keep in touch. We live in different states. You're going to have to say goodbye," Simon said sadly,

"B-But Simon!" she started to tear up,

"Marceline, you know you have to," he said sternly,

"I can't leave Finn! He's my best friend! We stick together!" Marceline snatched at Finn's hand and held onto it,

"Marceline..." Finn sighed,

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Marceline, we have to," Finn sighed,

"W-What do you mean?" she stared at him,

"We don't have a choice,"

"You want to leave?!"

"Of course not! But we don't have a choice, Marcy,"

"So, that's it?!"

"I'm sorry, Marcy," Finn started to cry, Martin placed his arm over Finn's shoulder, pulling him in,

"No... NO!" she clung onto him and sobbed into his shirt,

"Marcy..." he wrapped his arms around her and started to cry,

"It's for the best," Simon grabbed Marceline,

"NO!" she screamed,

"Marceline!" Finn yelled as Martin pulled him away,

"Come on, kid," Martin took him outside,

"FINN!" Marceline screamed as she was pulled outside as well but pulled in a seperate direction,

"MARCELINE!" Finn cried as he kicked Martin in the gut and sprinted toward Marceline,

"Finn!" Marceline gasped as she pushed Simon away, sprinting toward Finn. They collided into eachother and hugged tightly. "I'll never forget you, Marceline!" Finn sobbed,

"Me too!" she cried,

"Let's go!" Martin grabbed Finn and dragged him to his car,

"I'LL MISS YOU!" Marceline screamed as she was pulled away by Simon again,

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO!" Finn cried out.


	2. Moving on

9 years later, Finn was still living with Martin and his dog, Jake. He was living in a country area but he wasn't too far away from civilization. He went to school in that area but was going to move schools soon. He was a very handsome young man with shaggy blonde hair and was fairly tanned. Finn still remembered Marceline but only slightly. The memories were faint. He was turning 17 in a week and was planning to move schools in another area, hopefully the United States. He had already packed all his stuff to move away, epecially his white bear hat which was his most treasured posession. He did it to move away from his dad because living with him wasn't fun. It was torcherous. He had saved up a lot of money, enough to move. He couldn't stop thinking about Marceline but was slowly forgetting their times together. Even her name. He didn't even get any photos of her. By this point, he only remembered her name as 'Marny'. He thought it was best to stop thinking about her altogether because he was never going to see her again anyway. He barely remembered what she looked like. He looked over at Jake and sighed. "It's time to move, boy," he smiled.

Marceline walked around her room and tapped her chin, she was going to ask Simon. Today was the day! She was finally going to ask him if they could move! She nodded and ran downstairs, her little dog, Schwabl, chased after her. They lived in a snowy mountain area that was close enough to a city. "Simon!" Marceline looked around, trying to find him. Marceline had grown to be beautiful, she had long black hair and a slim figure, she had fair, pale skin which complemented her hair well. "SIMON!" she screamed,

"WHAT IS IT?! What's wrong?!" he ran into the room,

"AHAHA!" she laughed, gripping her stomach,

"NOT FUNNY!" he fixed his glasses,

"Okay okay! Simon, I wanna talk to you," she smiled,

"About what?" he huffed,

"About moving,"

"About what now?"

"I wanna move schools! I wanna move somewhere new! Somewhere different!"

"Like where exactly?"

"United States?" she grinned,

"Why there?"

"Because it sounds nice there?"

"HAH! Yeah, sure," he laughed,

"Come on, Simon! It even has better work there! You can get another teacher job there! A better job,"

"Where are you going with this?" he raised an eyebrow,

"PLEASE SIMON! How can you say no to these eyes?" she widened her eyes, making them sparkle in a way,

"Not the puppy eyes!" he moaned,

"Come on, Simon! You know you can't resist!" she pouted,

"Fine! Okay okay!" Simon sighed,

"THANK YOU!" she jumped on him,

"What's happening?" Betty walked in,

"Oh, hey Betty!" Marceline waved,

"Guess what! We're moving!" Simon whined,

"Seriously? Good! This place is cold," Betty mumbled as she walked out of the room again, Marceline laughed as she ran upstairs, followed by Schwabl.

Marceline ran into her room and looked around, she had clothes and music sheets everywhere. She looked over at her bass and skateboard and grabbed them, placing them in the middle of the room. Schwabl jumped up onto a chair and watched her move around her room. Marceline picked up all her music sheets and stuffed them in a file, grabbing her guitar case next and shoving her bass in it. She piled up all her clothes and placed them all next to her guitar case. She ran to her closet and pulled out all her clothes, adding them to the clothes pile. She grabbed a stool, put it in the closet and stood on top of it, reaching for the shelf above her clothes. She searched around and suddenly paused.

She stared at the object and cautiously grabbed it. Marceline pulled it down. It was her mini, red guitar that Finn gave her. She didn't remember his name though. The memories were so faint it made her tear up. She strummed it lightly, dust scattered everywhere. She tried remembering his name. "Was it Pen? Or... Pin? Or was it Ken? Ugh! I don't know!" she sighed, staring down at it. She felt sick and disgusted in herself for not remembering her best friend's name. She didn't even have a photo. She couldn't even remember his appearance! She climbed off the stool and placed the guitar near the rest of her stuff. She sighed and continued to pack up the rest of her stuff.

A few days later, Finn finished packing and got Jake to follow him. He placed his green back pack on his back and they made their way outside. He sprinted to the bus station as Jake followed close behind. A bus appeared shortly after and stopped infront of them. "Where to?" the bus driver asked,

"The airport," Finn nodded confidently.

Marceline, Simon and Betty had packed up all their furniture and clothes with in a span of 3 days and they were all set to go. Simon called a moving truck, asking them to get all their furniture to California and that they'd handle the rest by the time it got to the airport. Next, they called a taxi to take them to the airport. They were on their way to the United States.

An hour later, Finn was at the airport. He was staring at the maps wondering where to go. "Hmm..." he thought about it. "What about... Phoenix? Phoenix... heh, that sounds familiar... Phoebe. that's what it sounds like..." he quickly snapped out of it as soon as Jake barked. "Oh! Sorry, Jake! I got distracted again. Heh! Woops," he scratched the back of his head. He looked back at the map again. "Hmm... What about Washington?" Finn thought, he looked down at Jake and saw that his noise was pointing at California. "California, huh? Hmm... Sounds good. California it is!" he smiled. "But where in California? You know what? I'm just gonna do it randomly," he closed his eyes and waved his finger over the map and placed his finger on a random spot, he slowly opened his eyes and saw where he landed. "San Fransisco?... Okay! Why not? Let's go!" he picked up his luggage and made his way to the front desk.

"Wait, Simon! We can't just tell the movers to go to the airport in California!" Marceline folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked,

"Because there's hundreds of airports in California! We need to choose one here and now!"

"Fine! I'll choose a popular one... I'm going with San Fransisco," he made up his mind,

"San Fransisco?" she asked,

"Yep! And we're sticking to it,"

"Well... Okay?" she shrugged,

"I'll call the movers now," he pulled his phone out and called the number as they pulled up at the airport.

On the plane ride, Finn was looking at high school's in San Fransisco. He scrolled through a lot but couldn't find any he thought looked good. He nearly gave up but he finally found one that he thought looked good. "'Madison Piere Academy High School'? Huh. That sounds cool," he smiled as he looked into it more. It was in the Sunset District. "That sounds like a good place to live," Finn smiled. "Sunset District it is," he turned off his phone and stared out the window.

"Hey Simon?" Marceline looked over at him as they were sitting down on the plane,

"Yes?"

"Where in San Fransisco are we gonna live?"

"Why don't you choose?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Simon handed her her phone that had to go through security which she never retrieved,

"Umm... Okay," she grabbed it from him and looked for the area. She scrolled through them all until she ended up on 'Sunset District'. "That sounds nice. Now for the school," she smiled. She scrolled through all the schools until she saw one that she thought appealed to her. "'Madison Piere Academy High School'? Sounds fancy," she agreed that that's where she should go. She put her phone into her bag and stared out the window.

As Finn went through security, got Jake from the security, got his luggage and made his way out into the heat of San Fransisco, he called out for a taxi. "Where to, kid?" a taxi pulled up and wound down the window,

"Sunset District?"

"You don't sound sure,"

"Uhh..." he didn't know how to respond,

"Where in Sunset District?" he rolled his eyes,

"Where?" Finn quickly took out his phone and searched for what he meant, a bunch of 'Ave's' appeared. "Oh! Uhh... 47th Avenue?"

"47th Avenue? Sure... Hop in," the taxi guy closed the window and waited for him to get in.

Marceline, Simon and Betty finally got off the plane and went through all the security and got Schwabl from the security too. They called for a taxi and told him to take them to Sunset District. They went through the same confusion as Finn and finally said to go to 48th Avenue.

Finn sat in the taxi and stared out the window, they were really close to the ocean. He smiled because it reminded him of Marceline, his smile slowly faded. But it was also the memory of his mother's death. He quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thought. The taxi stopped, parking infront of a small shopping area. Finn got out of the car and thanked the man, giving him his money. He turned around and saw a realestate agency. He whistled for Jake to follow. Finn and Jake walked to the agency and entered, eventually greeted by a woman at the front desk. "Hello, my name is Clara. Would you like to rent or buy?" she asked with a smile,

"Uhh, yeah... Hi, I'm Finn," he looked around the building, it was small but pretty fancy,

"Good morning, Finn. Would you like an apartment on 47th Avenue?" she asked,

"Yes please," he smiled,

"I'll give you this article, you choose which apartment," she handed him a brochure,

"Thanks," he took it from her and opened it up, there were dozens of apartments in the area,

"Any you like?" she asked,

"Umm... Yeah, this one," he handed it back to her and pointed to one,

"This one?" she asked, clarifying his request,

"Mhm," he nodded,

"Okay... So, this one is $280 a week," she pointed out,

"Yeah, that's fine," he smiled,

"Okay, great! I'll just go get the keys and I'll get someone to drive you there," she stood up and went to the back of the agency,

"She seems nice," Finn looked down at Jake,

"Okay, here you go!" she came out from the back and handed him a key,

"Thanks,"

"Remember, you'll have to pay your rent every week. Just leave it in your letter box and someone will come and retieve it every week," she reminded him,

"Okay, thanks,"

"I'll go get him," she walked away again and called a man to the front. "Jeffery! We have a new client! Take him to apartment... 15 on 47th Avenue!" she called out,

"Coming!" a deep voice called back,

"He'll be here in a minute," she smiled at Finn,

"Okay," Finn clutched on his keys, a tall, dark man came from the back and walked outside,

"Go follow him," she waved,

"Okay, thanks Clara!" Finn waved,

"Bye, Finn!" she giggled.

Marceline hopped out of the taxi and took a deep breath. "Smells like freedom," she laughed,

"Hurry up, Marcy!" Simon laughed,

"Coming!" she chased after Simon and Betty into a realestate agency on 48th Avenue. They were greeted by a short, busty woman. "Hello, my name is Stephany. Would you like to rent or buy?" she asked with a high pitched voice,

"We'd like to buy please," Simon smiled,

"Here's a catalogue for houses on 48th Avenue," she passed them a brochure to look through,

"Gimme!" Marcy snatched it from Simon's hands,

"Hey!" he frowned,

"Ooh! This one looks nice!" she pointed to an old fashioned-looking house,

"That one?" Simon took it from her and raised an eyebrow,

"Come on! Please!" she whined,

"Fine!"

"That one is $20,000 a year," Stephany piped up,

"Seriously?" Simon looked over at Marceline who was giving her famous puppy eyes,

"Come on, Simon," Betty laughed,

"Alright alright... For my 2 favourite gals," he smirked,

"Yay! Woop woop!" Marceline laughed,

"Here's the key, I'll just go get someone to drive you there".

Finn and Jake made their way to their apartment, 15th on 47th Avenue. By this point, Jeffery had already left. The apartment was small but cute, he climbed up the stair case into the apartment. The place was already furnished and was fortunately his taste. He sighed happily, dropped his backpack on the floor and crashed on the couch. "Home sweet home".

By the end of the day, Marceline, Simon and Betty's house was furnished. The mover's had made their way to their house and moved all the furniture into the house. The place was starting to feel like home to them. Simon and Betty were already trying to find jobs. In about an hour, they were hired for a place in Madison Piere Academy High School as Science teachers. The school was lacking on Science teachers so, over the phone, they only had to know their previous job and skills. Marceline didn't need a job though, she had Simon and Betty for that. Unfortunately, Finn did. So he decided to find a job the next day. Luckily, he did find one. He got a job as a retailer, helping around a clothes shop. That should be enough for food and rent.

About a week later, it was Sunday Night and Finn and Marceline were ready to go to school. "Are you sure you're ready? We only just moved," Betty asked Marceline,

"Of course! Guys, it'll be fine!" Marceline laughed and gave them both a hug,

"Well... Alright," they shrugged, hugging her back. Finn stared down at his backpack and Jake. "Time to start a new life I guess," Finn sighed.


	3. Meeting New People

The next day, Finn grabbed all his school gear and waved Jake goodbye at the door and made his way to his new high school. He walked out onto the street and looked it up and down, it was pretty peaceful. It was nice having the ocean a couple of blocks away. He took a deep breath and started to walk. He wasn't used to doing this sort of thing alone. Especially moving to another state with his dog only. If only he had Marceline, he wouldn't be so lonely.

Marceline slid down the stair railing, running past her backpack and scooping it off the ground. "Later Schwabs! Bye guys!" she ran to the door as Schwabl barked and she swung the door open. "Marceline! Wait!" Simon came running down the stairs with only a robe, Marceline laughed. "Are you sure you want to send me off like that?" she giggled,

"Funny but come on, it's your first day at a new school and you're already rushing off out the door without saying bye," he brought her in for a hug,

"Okay okay... I get it," she smiled,

"Love you, Marcy," Betty came out from the kitchen and gave her her lunch,

"Thanks, Betty. Love you, guys!" she stuffed the lunch in her back pack and ran out the door, bolting down the street,

"BYE MARCELINE!" Simon yelled from the front door.

Finn walked through the gates of Madison Piere Academy High School, it seemed like a high school that was strict but had a lot of students that would still rebel against the rules. He could tell immediately as soon as he saw a few of them walk by. "Great..." he sighed, walking further into the school. As he walked to the office, he heard a few whispers and giggles here and there, preferably from groups of girls. He passed a group that had a lot of girls that looked like the popular group. It was a very colorful group, nearly everyone at the school seemed to have a colorful aspect to them. The group of girls contained 8 of them. One had pink, long, straight hair, she was really pretty and tall, she seemed smart and responsible from the way she posed. The second one had short, curly, purple hair, she was short and really chubby, she didn't seem like a nice person from her facial expressions. Anothe one had green, greasy, short hair, she seemed okay but she didn't look clean. There were another 5 of them all different shapes, sizes and hair colors but Finn didn't seem to pay attention to them. The tall girl with pink hair spotted him. She smiled and waved with the warmest smile Finn has ever seen. He stopped in his tracks and felt like his cheeks were warming up. He awkwardly waved back, she giggled and continued talking to them. Finn stood there for a few more seconds, snapped himself out of it, frowned and continued to walk to the office.

Marceline ran down the street, towards the gates of Madison Piere Academy High School. She quickly stopped before she could run through or before anyone could see her. She adjusted her denim jeans and her grey tank top from all the running, roughed up her hair and placed her backpack strap on only one shoulder. Marceline took a deep breath and put on her serious, bad ass face. She struttered past the gates in her red boots and passed all the groups. Everyone slowly stopped talking and glanced over at her, mesmerised by her presence. 'It's working!' she giggled to herself. She flicked her hair and continued to strut confidently. As she turned the corner, she stopped and peered around the corner. Everyone was surprised and awestruck. She laughed. "Mission complete," she whispered to herself, walking normally again to the office.

Finn had already asked the front desk for his schedule and was now waiting for it. He sighed, it was taking way too long. Finally, she pulled her head up from under the desk and handed him his schedule. "Thanks, Ms?..." Finn didn't know her name, she pointed to the name on the desk right infront of him. "Oh, sorry. Thanks, Ms. Clams?" he quickly looked at his schedule to avoid the awkwardness. 'What a weird name' he thought to himself. "Oh, sorry!" out of no where, a girl bumped into him. "No problem," Finn didn't bother looking up from his schedule, he was already trying to find out where to go. "That was weird," Marceline shrugged and walked up to the lady at the desk, asking for her schedule.

The first period, Finn had to go to the library. He found the rest of the class at the front of it. He looked around the class and found the girl with the pink hair, she caught eye contact with him and walked up to him. "Hello, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum," she shook his hand,

"Oh, Hey. I'm Finn. Finn Mertens," he smiled,

"Nice to meet you," she giggled. 'Bubblegum? There's a lot of weird names here. I wonder if there's anymore weird names' he thought. The class walked into the library and sat down in one area, the teacher addressed them to find a book each so they have something to read for a few weeks. Finn walked into the 'Adventure' section and Bonnibel walked into the 'Science' section. They were on the same shelves but on opposite sides so Finn and Bonnibel could see each other through the books. "You're into Science?" Finn asked, still trying to find a book for himself,

"Yeah, I love Science. You're into action I'm guessing," she picked up a book and checked the back of it,

"Yeah, I love adventuring and action movies," he smiled,

"Huh. You're the adventurous type. Interesting," she put a book back onto the shelf and kept searching,

"Ooh! The 'Adventure Boy Magazine'!" Finn quickly grabbed it from the shelf and immediately started reading,

"Aha! Found it!" Bonnibel whipped a book out from the shelf,

"What is it?" Finn asked still trying to read,

"It's 'The Book of Candy Formulating and Everything Science'! I've been trying to find this book for ages!" she exclaimed,

"You're into candy that much?" he asked,

"I love experimenting with candy! It's so interesting and fascinating!" she went all giddy,

"Heh. You seemed really pumped,"

"I AM really pumped!" she became wide-eyed, slammed the book on a table and flicked it open to the first page, reading it straight away. 'Man, she's such a nerd. It's adorable' Finn laughed to himself as he continued to read.

Marceline's first period was Music. 'Yes!' she thought 'my favourite subject!' she silently cheered. She began to strut to class just in case anyone was watching. She saw the room and walked inside. Only a few people were sitting down, she must have been early. Marceline walked past everyone and sat down at the back. 'This is what the cool people do in the movies' she thought to herself. After a while, all the chairs were full, except for the ones at the back next to Marceline. They seemed offended or threatened. Marceline acted like she wasn't upset about it. The teacher introduced herself to the class, her names was Ms. Ovens. Marcelien giggled. The teacher heard her. "Well, someone seems amused. What's your name?" she asked, everyone turned to Marceline. Marceline's eyes widened. "Uhh... Marceline, miss," she gulped but pretended like she wasn't afraid of the teacher,

"Well, Miss. Marceline. What did you find so amusing?"

"Um... Nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Well then. If you have nothing to say, would you rather play something instead?"

"Hell yea-! I-Uhhh... I mean. Sure, why not?" she shrugged, walking towards the front. The teacher looked her up and down. "So, you're a punk rock chick, huh? Well, if you're so punk rock... Then I guess you wouldn't mind playing this for us," the teacher handed her an electric guitar, assuming she was just putting on a show and didn't actually know how to play guitar. "Okay," Marceline grabbed the guitar from her. At first, Marceline played as if she didn't know what she was doing. The class giggled. Marceline smirked, jumped up onto a table and played it like a rock star. Everyone was shocked but one by one, they all started to cheer. Ms. Ovens was furious. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM AND GO TO THE OFFICE!" she yelled from over the blasting noise of the guitar. Marceline suddenly stopped and turned to the teacher, a bit red in the face. Marceline jumped off of the table and gave the teacher the guitar, confidently strutting out of the class. 'That was... Awesome!'

At lunch time, Finn walked outside, not knowing where to sit or who with. He sighed. Bonnibel walked up to him. "Hey, Finn! Wanna sit my group?" she asked,

"Umm... I don't know," he scratched his head,

"Come on, you have no where else to sit. We're friends, aren't we?" she nudged him,

"Uhh... Okay. Fine," he followed Bonnibel to her group of friends and sat down with them.

After a few minutes of being in the group, he already heard multiple stories of 'Brad' by LSP. She wouldn't shut up about him. Finn felt sorry for the rest of the group who had to hear these stories. Finn sighed. "Don't worry, she stops after 10 minutes or so," the green haired girl whispered in his ear, he heard that her name was SP, he still didn't know what their names actually stood for. "Thanks, SP," he smiled. She was surprised that he knew her name, she blushed. Finn looked around the school as he heard LSP babble on. He saw a lot of other groups, there was a nerd group, a sporty group, a weird group, an emo group, a hipster group, a bad ass group, a- he suddenly looked under a cherry blossom tree and saw someone sitting by themself. They had long, black hair. She was sitting behind the tree so he could only see some of her hair. "Hey Finn, are you okay?" Bonnibel asked him, he looked distracted. "Huh? Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he looked back at the mysterious girl. Bonnibel looked over at where he was looking and frowned. "Ugh, that's the new girl," she rolled her eyes,

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, I haven't met her but she seems like a pain," Bonnibel scoffed,

"She's probably just misunderstood," Finn looked back at Bonnibel,

"Doubt it, she already has detention. She got it in the FIRST period," Bonnibel went back to listening to LSP's rant. Finn didn't know who she was but he already knew he was going to like her.

At the end of the day, Marceline walked back to the cherry blossom tree and sat down. She put in her earphones and put on her favourite types of music. Rock, Coldplay and Nightcore. She looked up at the tree and watched the branches sway. She layed against the tree and closed her eyes. 'So far, today has sucked. I've made no friends and I already got detention! I'm such a loser!' she thought. She felt like she was going to cry. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy came up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finn asked with a smile. Marceline was surprised, she sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she looked down embarrassed,

"You don't look okay. What's wrong?" he sat down next to her,

"I'm fine!" she turned away,

"Hey, it's okay! I have crummy days too. Everyone does," Finn tried to make her feel better,

"You obviously didn't have one today, I saw you hanging with the popular girl group on the first day," she scowled,

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. It was kind of a forced hang out," he smiled,

"What? Did Ms. Nerd make you do it?" she sniffed,

"Heh. Yeah... Yeah, she did," Finn giggled,

"Heh," Marceline giggled, slowly turning towards him,

"See? That's better, have you made any friends?" he asked,

"No," Marceline glanced away,

"Yes you have,"

"Since when?"

"Since now, I'll be your friend," Finn smiled,

"Really?" Marceline looked up at him, she hadn't really seen his face yet. He hadn't seen hers either, she was covering hers up the whole time. Finally, they could now see each other's faces. They gasped. "You look familiar... Have we met before?" they asked at the same time, they laughed. "I don't know if we have," Marceline giggled,

"Anyway, I'm Finn," he shook her hand,

"I'm Marceline," she smiled,

'Huh. That name sounds familiar' they thought, shrugging it off shortly after.


	4. Singing Slumber

After a few weeks of going to the new school, Finn became closer to everyone and was making even more friends. On the other hand, Marceline wasn't doing as well. Though Finn and Marceline were getting to know each other better. Which was all Marceline needed. She didn't really care about anyone else.

Finn was walking home with a smile on his face. He had talked to Marceline an hour before about her interests and hobbies. He found it interesting that she was into playing the bass and singing. "We should hang out at my place sometime," she said to him, it kept ringing in his head the whole time he walked. Finn was getting to really like his new friend, it made him get butterflies in his stomach. He walked inside his apartment and was greeted by Jake with multiple licks to the face. It was like that everytime he came back from school.

Marceline walked inside her house and was tackled by Schwabl. "H-Hey! Quit it!" Marceline laughed on the floor, that only made Schwabl lick her more. "Welcome home," Simon came out from the kitchen,

"You're home early," Marceline giggled as she stood up,

"Yeah, they let me off early. Betty's still at the school though,"

"Oh okay," Marceline smiled,

"Anyway, how was school?" he asked, sipping from a mug,

"It was good," she shrugged,

"Any new friends?"

"Nope, still the same dude," she couldn't help but smile,

"What about the girl group he hangs out with?"

"They don't like me,"

"Who wouldn't like you?" he winked,

"Shut up," Marceline giggled,

"Alright but seriously. Why don't they like you?"

"I guess they think I'm scary... Maybe?"

"You? Scary?" Simon laughed,

"I guess I put on a bad first impression,"

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have gotten detention on the first day," Marceline scratched the back of her head,

"What?! Why?!"

"It was in Music. The teacher's a total hot head,"

"Which teacher?"

"Ms. Ovens... Wait... I just said she was a hot head and her name is Ms. Ovens!" Marceline started laughing,

"That's not that funny," Simon crossed his arms,

"It is to me," she giggled,

"But what did you DO?"

"I may have grabbed a guitar from her, jumped on a table and played a rock song while all the class cheered without her permission... Even though she told me to play something,"

"Marceline..."

"What?! It isn't a big deal. Come on!"

"Alright, fine. It isn't really but it's still bad,"

"I know. Can I go now?"

"Fine,"

"Thank you," Marceline ran upstairs with Schwabl and went to her room.

The next day was the weekend, Finn sat at his apartment with nothing to do. He was curled up on his couch with his phone in his lap. Jake was right next to him on the floor, Finn was texting Bonnibel. "Why do you hang out with Marceline?" Bonnibel asked,

"Why not?"

"She doesn't seem like a very good impression on you,"

"So what? She's cool,"

"I don't care, she got detention on the first day!"

"Chill Bonnie. She was just trying to fit in,"

"So what? That's not how you fit in,"

"Well, she didn't know that,"

"Hmph," Bonnibel replied with a frown, Finn got a new message from someone else. He went out of Bonnibel's texts and went into Marceline's. "Hey Finn," she sent,

"Hey Marcy," he replied,

"What are you doing?"

"Just texting Bonnie. You?"

"Nerd. I'm doing nothing. Wanna hang out at my place?" she asked,

"Definitely," Finn replied with a smile, he went out of Marceline's texts and back to Bonnibel's. "Gotta go, Bonnie. Text you later," he sent,

"Alright, bye!" she replied with a winky face.

About an hour later, Finn arrived at Marceline's. Before he could knock on the door, she surprised him by opening the door quickly and hugging him. "Hey!" she laughed,

"Heh! Hey," he smiled,

"Come in!" she opened up the door and let him inside,

"Wow, nice place," he looked around, it was a pretty big house. Marceline ran upstairs as her dog chased after her. Finn laughed and ran upstairs too. "You know, you should have brought your dog too... Jake?" Marceline walked in her room,

"Nah, he's okay by himself," Finn answered with a shrug,

"Well alright... Welcome to my home away from Hell," she struck a pose in the middle of her room,

"Cool bedroom," Finn laughed, looking at all her music gear,

"Thanks, it's alright I guess," she smirked, looking at all her stuff,

"So, you sing?" Finn asked,

"Uh, yeah," Marceline blushed,

"Can I hear you sing? Please!"

"You really wanna hear me sing?"

"Yes!"

"Fine but don't blame me if your ears start bleeding,"

"Already got my health insurance covered," Finn joked,

"Well okay," Marceline giggled as she walked over to her bass.

After Finn heard her sing, he was amazed. "Wow... That was awesome!" he clapped,

"You like it that much?" she giggled,

"Duh! You have, like, the best voice!" he exclaimed,

"I bet you're a good singer too," she winked,

"Uhh... Nah, probably not. I sometimes sing but not as much as you do," he shrugged,

"Come on! You have a great voice, I bet you're really good at singing too," she smiled,

"I don't know, I never sing infront of people. Only Jake," he blushed,

"Well, now's your first time. Sing to me," she encouraged,

"I don't know..." Finn went red,

"Please?" she put on her famous puppy eyed smile,

"Uhhh..." Finn went even more red, she wouldn't stop. "Alright alright! Fine," he sighed,

"Yay! Blow me away, Finney," she placed her head in her hands and stared at him,

"Um. Alright, here goes," he cleared his throat. He started to sing, Marceline smiled and joined in with him. By the end of it, they were laughing. "You're awesome, dude! Why do you think you're bad?" she grinned,

"I don't sing that much,"

"You sound like you sing ALL the time,"

"I don't know, I guess I'm okay," he shrugged,

"Okay?! You're amazing!" she fell onto her bed, Finn giggled. She suddenly sat up. "Hey? Wanna have a sleep over?" she asked,

"Uhh..." Finn blushed,

"Don't be like that! Come on! It'll be fun!" she fist pumped the air,

"Heh. Alright," he smiled.

After a few hours, Finn had gotten all his toileteries and his pajamas from his apartment, as well as Jake. He came back and was greeted with another hug. Marceline climbed the stairs as giddy as ever. "This is gonna be so fun! We'll play Just Dance! We'll make a pillow fort! We'll eat marshmallows and all kinds of sweets!- Ooh ooh! And also my favourite... Gummy bears!" she spread her arms out as if she was showing off a sign,

"Sounds like fun," Finn laughed as Jake and Schwabl followed close behind,

"It's gonna be awesome! Come on!" Marceline snatched at his hand, pulling him through the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. 'Man, this girl is nuts' he laughed to himself. Marceline grabbed his things from him and threw them all on her bed. "Simon will get you a mattress to sleep on," she said as she jumped on her bed,

"Oh cool," Finn looked around her room and just noticed her balcony outside her window, he walked toward it,

"You like?" she followed behind him, opening up the window for him and letting the afternoon breeze settle in,

"I never noticed it before," Finn walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing,

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I love the view," she stood next to him and leaned on the railing with him,

"Yeah..." Finn sighed happily,

"I only just moved here, you know? So I never really got the chance to stand here and take it all in," she stared at the ocean that wasn't far from her house, only a few blocks away,

"Really? Me too, I guess we're both noobies," he smiled,

"Wanna hang out on here tonight?" Marceline asked,

"Yes," Finn said immediately.

After dinner, Finn and Marceline brought out blankets and pillows onto the balcony. Marceline grabbed all the lollies and candy from her pantries and layed them all just next to the door that lead outside to the balcony. She then got her laptop and placed it near them so they could listen to music. They sat down and got all comfortable in the pillows and blankets, closing the glass door behind them so they could lean against it. They gazed at the stars and Marceline played some of her favourite music. "What's your favourite music?" she asked,

"I'm not sure, I love a lot of music. You?" he asked,

"Definitely Rock, Coldplay and Nightcore," she smiled,

"I love Nightcore too," he picked up a bag of lollies,

"Want me to put some on?" she asked,

"Yeah," he mumbled as he stuffed a few sweets in his mouth, passing her the packet,

"Thanks. I love this song," she pressed play as she put a lolly in her mouth. A piano tune vibrated out from the laptop,

There was a time

When I was alone

Nowhere to go

And no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away too

Finn immediately recognized the song, it was called 'Lost Boys' by Ruth B but was remixed by Nightcore. He fell into a daze as he and Marceline sang along to it,

"Then one night as I closed my eyes," Marceline sang,

"I saw a shadow flying high," Finn joined in,

"He came to me with the sweetest smile," she smiled,

"Told me he wanted to talk for a while," Finn sung along with her,

"He said 'Peter Pan, that's what they call me'," they sung together,

"'I promise that you'll never be lonely,'"

"Ever since that day,"

"I am a Lost Boy from Neverland,"

"Usually hanging out with Peter Pan,"

"And when we're bored we play in the woods,"

"Always on the run from Captain Hook,"

"'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me,"

"Away from all of reality,"

Finn and Marceline faced eachother as they sang,

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free,"

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free,"

"He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe,"

"Believe in him and believe in me,"

"Together we will fly away in a cloud of green,"

"To your beautiful destiny,"

"As we soared above the town that never loved me,"

"I realized I finally had a family,"

"Soon enough we reached Neverland,"

"Peacefully my feet hit the sand,"

"And ever since that day,"

Finn and Marceline sat closer to each other,

"I am a lost boy from Neverland,"

"Usually hanging out with Peter Pan,"

"And when we're bored we play in the woods,"

"Always on the run from Captain Hook,"

"'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me,"

"Away from all of reality,"

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free,"

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free,"

"Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,"

"Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book,"

"Neverland, I love you so,"

"You are now my home sweet home,"

"Forever a lost boy at last,"

"Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,"

"Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book,"

"Neverland, I love you so,"

"You are now my home sweet home,"

"Forever a lost boy at last,"

"And for always I will say,"

"I am a lost boy from Neverland,"

"Usually hanging out with Peter Pan,"

"And when we're bored we play in the woods,"

"Always on the run from Captain Hook,"

"'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me,"

"Away from all of reality,"

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free,"

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me,"

"And lost boys like me are free," Marceline finished.

Finn and Marceline blushed, noticing how close they were and how they suddenly were lost in a gaze. They fell asleep on each other a few hours later.


	5. Forgiving and Realizing

About a week later, Finn and Marceline were walking down the oval path together. They were surrounded by cherry blossom trees and Marceline played her music as they talked. "You know, Bonnibel isn't so bad once you get to know her," Finn looked over at Marceline,

"Look, I don't like hanging out with snooty, rich kids, okay?"

"As I said, she isn't so bad," he shrugged,

"Hey, I know what she's like. I've hung out with her before. She's just everyone's problem and she can't take a joke,"

"You've hung out with her before? Like, as friends?" Finn laughed,

"Don't laugh! She was cool before but all of a sudden, she started talking about University and Doctorates and all of a sudden, it was as if she didn't have time for me anymore,"

"Wait... How did you hang out with her if you're new here?"

"She went to my old school but she moved a few years ago,"

"Oh... Okay,"

"As I said, no snooty, rich kids," Marceline looked down at the concrete, kicking a rock as she walked,

"Doing anything this weekend?" Finn asked,

"Umm... Yeah! I do actually,"

"Really? What?"

"I have gig," she smirked,

"You have a gig? Like, with a band?"

"Yeah, at a coffee shop,"

"Since when do you go to gigs?"

"Since always... Well, it was only just recently that I got a band together,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Wanna come see me play?"

"Well, duh!" Finn smiled.

3 days later, Finn walked down to the 'Blues Cafe'. Every Saturday, they'd bring in people to sing on stage, kind of like karaoke but only for talented people. And Marceline and her band were definitely talented. Finn walked inside and looked around, seeing dozens of people in small chairs around tiny tables, drinking coffee. He looked up on stage and saw Marceline setting her band up. Finn smiled and walked up to the stage. "Hey, Mar mar," he grinned,

"UGH! Don't ever call me that again. My ex used to call me that," she scoffed,

"Oops... Sorry," he nervously laughed,

"Anyway, how's it shakin'?" she looked up from the amplifier and smiled down at him,

"Just waiting for my main man, Marcy to play a song," he giggled,

"Ha ha, yeah... Don't call me a dude," she sarcastically grinned,

"Sorry," he laughed,

"Anyways, I'm nearly done so you should probably take a seat,"

"Okay, have fun," he said turning away, trying to find a place to sit,

"You know it," she turned around and faced her band. "Alright, guys! You know what song to play and how to play your instruments so let's do this!" Marceline cheered, they didn't respond. "Happy campers," she said sarcastically as she turned back to her bass and picked it up.

Finn sat down at a small table right near the stage, he took out his phone and opened up his messages. 'Hey BB' he texted to Bonnibel. "Hey everyone! My name is Marceline and this is my band, the Scream Queens! Today we're going to play a song for you so I hope you enjoy!" she told the audience as she spoke into the microphone, everyone in the cafe cheered. "Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Marceline smiled as she placed her guitar strap around her, strumming a few strings. "A 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Marceline started strumming on her bass, vibrating the amplifier. The drums started to join in, as did the back up guitars.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?"

"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do,"

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?"

"Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you,"

She started to strum loudly,

"Well, I'm just your problem,"

"I'm just your problem, it's like I'm not even a person, am I?"

"I'm just your problem,"

"Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do,"

"I shouldn't have to prove anything to you,"

"I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your black list,"

"But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so why do I want to?"

"Why do I want to?"

Suddenly, Marceline saw Bonnibel hanging around the entrance way, staring at her,

"Burry you in the ground?... And drink the blood from your... UGH!"

Marceline became frustrated and stopped playing, the whole crowd started to murmur. Marceline picked up her jacket and ran back stage. "Woops..." Finn quickly got up and ran after her, jumping up on the stage and rushing behind the curtains. He saw Marceline walking back and forth. "Why would you being HER here?!" Marceline asked furiously,

"You two need to make up! Now!" he told her strictly,

"No way! If she wants to apologize, she can go right ahead! Because I'm not apologi-!" Marceline noticed Bonnibel lingering in between the curtains,

"Sorry to interrupt," she said sheepishly,

"What are you doing here?" Marceline scowled at her,

"We need to talk, Marceline,"

"No way,"

"You said I could apologize," she said quietly, Marceline didn't say anything,

"Go ahead, Bonnie," Finn took a step back, letting her get closer to Marceline,

"Marceline, I am so sorry for avoiding you all those years,"

"Psh... You should be. I was alone, Bonnie! I had no one!"

"I know that now. But that wasn't my fault!"

"Than who's was it?!"

"My parents... They wouldn't let me hang out with you because you were a bad influence! All they wanted was for me to go to University and get a Doctorate! They wanted me to succeed in life but all you wanted to do was have fun and mess around!"

"But you worked all the time! That's not what life's all about, Bubs!"

"Well, life isn't all about fun and games either,"

"Marceline, are you okay?" Finn asked,

"I'm fine, Finn," she sniffed, trying to cover up her swollen face,

"Look Marceline, you and I go way back and I've apologized! Can't we go back to the way things were? When we were close! When we were sisters!"

"Depends... Are you gonna abandon me again?" she asked quietly,

"No... Never again. Now, come on," Bonnibel stretched out her arms,

"Your hugs aren't gonna work on me," Marceline smirked,

"I know you want one. Come on," Bonnibel smiled, Marceline smiled, running over to her and jumping into her arms. Finn smiled, watching to friends finally re-united. "That's right," Bonnibel pet her hair,

"I missed you," Marceline's voice was muffled from Bonnibel's jacket,

"I missed you too, buddy. Now, let's go back out there. You've got a song to sing," she smiled, letting go of Marceline.

That night, Marceline, Finn and Bonnibel were walking down the street, talking about the years Bonnibel had missed out on Marceline's life. "No way! That did not happen!" Bonnibel laughed,

"It so did! You can ask Simon!" Marceline cackled,

"I don't believe it! You have to be lying," she giggled,

"Ask Simon," Marceline smiled,

"Oh crap," Bonnibel looked down at her watch,

"What's wrong?" Finn asked,

"I'm past my curfew... I have to go, I'll see you guys Monday," Bonnibel quickly gave them both a hug and ran in the opposite direction,

"BYE!" Marceline yelled,

"BYE!" Bonnibel waved as she sprinted,

"So, you two are besties again?" Finn smirked,

"Yeah, I guess. Now, I have two besties," Marceline nudged him,

"You're welcome," Finn laughed,

"Oh, right... Thank you," Marceline smirked, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed,

"Uh- No problem," he went red,

"Um... Wanna hang out at mine?" she asked,

"S-Sure," he smiled.

Finn and Marceline sat on her bed, watching cartoons on her TV. Finn looked over at her, he could see her grinning at the stupid fart jokes that were constantly repeating. He smiled. Marceline noticed him staring, she turned to him. "What is it?" she laughed,

"Nothing... You just remind me of someone," he giggled,

"Who?"

"No one... Just an old friend,"

"Really? What's she like?"

"A lot like you. Adventurous, silly, funny... Pretty," Finn smirked,

"Oh shucks," Marceline laughed,

"Yeah... I miss her,"

"What happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in years,"

"I know just how you feel. You two are kinda similar too," Marceline sighed,

"Don't worry, you have me now," he patted her on the back,

"I do," she smiled.

As Finn walked from Marceline's, he couldn't help but think about his old childhood friend. He couldn't even remember her name. He still couldn't wonder where she ended up and what kind of life she was living. Finn gazed up at the stars, he was hearing a voice. A giggle. It was a little girl's laugh. He shook his head opened up his apartment door and was once again, greeted by Jake. Finn walked into his kitchen and grabbed an apple, biting into it as he flopped onto his bed. He rolled over and looked at the time, it was 10:13pm. Suddenly, he saw a girl running, she had black, wavy hair. He sat up and glanced over at his closet. He noticed a small box sitting up on a shelf. Finn stood up and walked over to his closet, reaching up and grabbing the box.

Marceline layed down on her bed, strumming her bass. She looked up at the roof and frowned. She was thinking about her old best friend again. She sighed and put down her bass. Marceline heard a little girl's voice, she jumped. "What was that?" Marceline looked around, cautiously. Suddenly, she saw a little boy running, he had blonde, shaggy hair. "What the hell was that?" Marceline felt like she was going to cry, she knew that hair from anywhere. She looked at her closet and saw a box, laying in the corner. She walked up to the closet and pulled out the box.

Finn sat on his bed and sighed, he slowly opened up the box. Inside was his old, white bear hat. He pulled it out of the box and held it in his hands. He felt the soft fur, he could feel his eyes starting to well up. He wiped away a tear and turned it around. "Do you like it?" Finn heard the little girl's voice again. "No, I don't like it... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!" he heard his younger self yell, Finn stared at the hat. "How am I hearing these voices?" Finn was shocked and confused.

Marceline opened up the box on the floor. Inside was her old guitar. She silently gasped and picked it up. She strummed it, hearing the out of tune chords. She stroked her hand across it, feeling the old, worn out wood. Marceline started to cry, she flipped it over. "You like it?" she heard the little boy's voice again, she accidentally dropped the guitar out of shock. "THANK YOU!" she heard a muffled name just before the 'thank you' but couldn't make it out. "What's happening?" Marceline asked herself, confused.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" the girl's voice was faint,

"Of course! Forever and always!" the boy replied,

"Ha ha! Okay, kids! Break it up," their mother's said faintly,

"You're the best!" the girl giggled,

"I'm not leaving him!" she cried,

"Marceline, we have to," the boy sighed,

"I'LL MISS YOU!"

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO!" they screamed.

Finn stared at the hat, wondering what was happening. He inspected the hat further and looked inside of it, under all of the fur was a little message. Marceline stared at the guitar, she looked at every inch of it and finally found that one side of it had a small message.

'Best friends forever, together forever, never apart.'

'We'll always be a duo'

'The one and only team'

'Finn and Marceline'

Finn and Marceline gasped, dropping their gifts.


	6. Reunited

Finn walked back and forth in his apartment, not sure whether he was excited or upset. "I can't believe Marceline was my childhood friend all along! How did I not see it before?! I'm so stupid!" he exclaimed. "I have to go see her! Like, right now!" Finn ran to his phone and grabbed it.

Marceline bit her nails, sitting on her bed and contemplating the whole time she was at school. "This can't be happening... This can't be happening... Finn can't be him!" Marceline fell back on her bed. "It's impossible!... Is it?" Marceline faced Schwbal who was drooling in her face, she suddenly heard a 'ding' coming from her phone. She rolled over and grabbed it, it was Finn. "It's him! What am I gonna say?! Schwabl, what do I say?!" she turned to her dog quickly. He barked. "I can't say that! That's stupid!... Was I just- Oh, nevermind! I don't know what to say! UGH!" she dug her head in her pillow.

Finn stared at his phone, waiting for a reply. "Why isn't she replying?" Finn wondered, he waited and waited. "Do you think 'meet me now, we need to talk' is too forward?" he turned to Jake, he stared at Finn blankly. Finn shook his head, wondering what to do. "Should I go see her?" he asked himself.

Marceline was reading his message over and over. "Maybe he hasn't found out that I'm his childhood friend yet... Yeah, maybe he hasn't yet! But... Then why would he wanna meet me? We were just hanging out a couple hours ago," Marceline thought about it and then gasped. "Maybe he wants to ask me out! Maybe he finally knows how I feel and that- No! What am I thinking?! Why would he wanna go out with me?... I'm like his little buddy!" Marceline flopped back on her bed.

Finn kept staring at his phone. "No, I have to. I have to go see her. Right now," Finn stood up and grabbed his backpack, clutching on to his hat. He suddenly heard a 'ding', his heart skipped a beat. He quickly looked down at his phone and checked it. He sighed, it was Bonnibel. 'Finn, I need your help. Like, right now' she sent,

'What is it? I'm kinda busy'

'It'll only take 5 minutes, you just need to come to my house'

'Okay fine' he sent, walking out his door.

10 minutes later, Finn ended up at Bonnibel's house. He looked down at his phone, it was 11:00pm. 'What does she need at this time?' Finn thought, about to knock on her door. "FINN!" a mysterious voice called,

"Wha-?!" Finn swung around, it was Bonnibel,

"You're here!" she smiled,

"What is it, BB? I was kinda busy... And why are you outside?" Finn asked her, wondering why she wasn't inside her house,

"I didn't wanna wake my parents," she said quietly,

"Oh, okay... But what is it?" he whispered,

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Marceline texted me,"

"She did?!" Finn exclaimed,

"Shoosh!" Bonnibel whipped her finger infront of his lips,

"Sorry! But what did she say?!" he whispered,

"She wants you to meet up with her,"

"Why?"

"She said it was an emergency... That was it,"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, that's why we need to see her now!"

"Why didn't she text me?"

"Nervous? I don't know!" she shrugged,

"Why would she be nervous?"

"How should I know?!"

"Okay but where do we meet her?!"

"She said... 'The treehouse'... What does that mean?" she asked,

"It can't be..." Finn's eyes widened,

"Where is it?" she asked,

"Where we used to live! That takes a plane to get there!"

"We can't go there!"

"I know!" Finn exclaimed, Bonnibel went back to texting Marceline. 'We can't meet you there!' she texted her,

'What do you mean? Why not?' she replied,

'That takes a plane to get there!'

'Omg... Not THAT treehouse. I mean the one at the park near the beach' Marceline sent back. "Ooh... Okay!" Bonnibel looked up at Finn,

"What is it?"

"She doesn't want you to meet her at your old treehouse... She means the one at the park near the beach,"

"There's a treehouse at the park?"

"There is now," she smiled.

Finn and Bonnibel ran down the street, Finn was running much faster than Bonnibel. "Finn! Slow down!" she huffed,

"Well, hurry up then! I need to see Marceline! I can't lose her again, she was my everything!" he exclaimed,

"That is so cute! You need to write that down!... By the way, it's not like she's going anywhere! We'll be able to see her at school on Monday!" she shouted,

"No time! It has to be now!" he shouted back,

"Okay, you can slow down! We're nearly there!" Bonnibel and Finn looked ahead, the park was just up ahead. Finn came to a stop and stared at the park, Bonnibel slowly walked up behind him. "Go get her, tiger," Bonnibel faced him and hugged him,

"Thanks, Bonnibel," he smiled, hugging her back.

Finn walked through the park, it was dead quiet except for a few crickets. He walked around, trying to find the treehouse. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and a few firn trees. Petals were falling everywhere, he felt like his whole life was leading up to this moment. Finn came to a halt, he found himself standing infront of a large cherry blossom tree, it was the biggest one in the park and was right in the middle, shadowing the rest. Behind it was a beautiful view of the ocean, also capturing a perfect array of shimmering stars above. He walked underneath it and saw steps, leading up to the top. He placed his hands on the first piece of rough wood and pulled himself up, grabbing the one above. He slowly climbed to the top, trying to control his emotions. She did a great job on the treehouse, he was proud of her.

Finn finally made it to top, he looked around but couldn't find Marceline. "Marcy?" he called out, he could almost hear an echo. He looked below him, the platform he was standing on was perfectly sturdy and safe. He looked through the petals above him and saw the full moon piercing through. It was leaving a ray of light showing onto Finn. It looked like he was standing under a spotlight. "Hey, Finn," he heard a small voice behind him, Finn quickly turned around.

His eyes were greeted by Marceline's. Her crimson eyes were glittering in the moon light, she was wearing a white dress that showed off her beautiful figure. She placed a cherry blossom behind her ear that brought her eyes out more. Finn was awestruck. "Y-You look beautiful," he smiled,

"Heh... Thanks," she blushed,

"You wanted to talk?" he asked,

"Yeah. You too?"

"Uh. Yeah," he giggled,

"You first," she walked closer,

"You know that little girl I was talking about? You know, a couple hours ago,"

"Yes,"

"I know where she is,"

"You do? I think I know where mine is too," she smiled,

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh... And I now I know he's funny, adventurous, caring, handsome and that he's perfect for me," she grinned,

"I feel the same way about her too," he stretched his arm behind him and pulled something out of his bag, it was his hat. Marceline gasped and then smiled, pulling her small guitar out from behind her back. "I missed you," Marceline started to tear up,

"Me too," Finn started to cry, picking up Marceline and hugging her,

"I've missed you so much," she whispered she she sobbed. Finn hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry I ever left, I won't ever leave again," he cried,

"It's not your fault," she hiccupped,

"Don't worry... It won't happen again," he squeezed her even harder, slowly placing her back on the ground,

"I don't want to let go," she giggled,

"You don't have to," tears were streaming down his face, as well as Marceline,

"Good... cause I'm not," they laughed, still holding on,

"I love you... So much," he placed his hand on her hair, gently stroking it,

"I love you too," she smiled, still sobbing,

"Nice dress by the way," he laughed,

"Yeah... It's Bonnie's, she helped me out," she shrugged, wiping away her tears,

"It looks good on you,"

"I try," she laughed, just letting go of Finn. They were finally united and they couldn't have been any happier.

A few years later, Finn was walking through a large audience. They were all screaming and crying. "Geez, calm down," Finn whispered to himself, he nudged his way through and finally made it to the front of the crowd. "ID," a large body guard stood infront of him,

"I'm the boyfriend," Finn held up his ID that was around his neck,

"Pass through," the guard looked him up and down and opened the door behind him, Finn nodded to him and walked through. Finn was walking down a long hall, a bunch of people were rushing around, trying to get ready. He kept walking until he found the door he was looking for. He opened it and walked inside. The door read 'Marceline Abadeer' with a red star above it.

"How's it goin', good lookin'?" Finn smiled as he saw Marceline sitting at her dresser,

"Oh, hey! You finally made it," she smiled at him, through the reflection of her mirror,

"Are you ready? The crowd's nuts,"

"Heh. Yeah, I'm nearly ready," Marceline finished putting on her mascara and stood up,

"Now?" he asked,

"Yup, let's go, tiger," she latched arms with his and they walked to the backstage area. The rest of her band were all standing around waiting for her as they tuned their instruments. "You're finally here," one of the member of the band walked up to her and adjusted Marceline's shirt,

"Sorry, someone distracted me," she shot Finn a look,

"Funny. But this is serious, you need to be on time," she gave Marceline a smile,

"Okay okay... Let's get ready," she smirked, giving Finn a quick kiss and rushing to her bass.

As the crown hushed, Marceline walked on stage. "HELLO LAS ANGELES!" she yelled into the microphone, everyone cheered loudly. "If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to play a song that isn't mine but is one of my favourite songs, it's a song that means a lot to me. So here it goes, this is called 'No Matter Where You Are' by 'Us The Duo'... This is to you, Finn," Marceline winked at him as he was standing to the side, behind the curtain so no one could see him, he was stunned. She started to strum,

"I will stand by you," Marceline sang,

"Even when we fall,"

"I will be the rock, that holds you up,"

"And lifts you high so you can stand tall,"

"I won't let you go,"

"No one can take your place,"

"A couple fights & lonely nights,"

"Don't make it right to let it go to waste,"

"I won't let you fall,"

Finn drew back the curtains, showing the band to the audience who were also playing. Everyone cheered, especially Bonnibel, Simon, Betty,

"I won't let you go,"

"No matter where you are," the backup singers joined in,

"No matter where you are, I'll be there,"

"I will hold on to,"

"Everything we've got,"

"A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is,"

"Everything I'm not,"

"I'll take care of you,"

"And love you just because,"

"You and I are better than forever,"

"Nothing can stop us,"

Marceline waved Finn over, he shook his head. A guy behind him pushed him over to Marceline, forcing him infront of the microphone next to Marceline. She nudged him to encourage him to sing, he finally caved,

"I won't let you fall,"

"I won't let you go," they sang together,

"No matter where you are,"

"No matter where you are, I'll be there,"

"We can be the generation,"

"Who learns how to love," Finn sang,

"Mistakes & empty promises,"

"Will never be enough," Marceline sang,

"To tear apart the giant hearts,"

"That beat inside us now," they started singing together again,

"Let's conquer the percentages,"

"And rise above the crowd,"

"And I won't let you fall,"

"I won't let you go,"

"No matter where you are,"

"No matter where you are, I'll be there,"

"No matter where you are,"

"No matter where you are I'll be there,"

"No matter where you are,"

"No matter where you are I'll be there,"

"I'll be there, I'll be there," they finished,

The whole crowd cheered, boys swooned, girls cried and Bonnibel screamed. Marceline leaned in and kissed Finn by surprise, Finn's eyes widened, slowly closing them and dipping her, kissing her more.


End file.
